


Ładowanie: Instytut profesora Xaviera dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży

by Miszczur



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Henryk nie rób tego, przeklinanie, spojlery, wspomniane Erik/Charles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOJLERY do X-Men: Apocalypse</p>
<p>Pierwsze skojarzenie po zobaczeniu tej sceny w filmie.<br/>Wcale nie zaczęłam się śmiać.<br/>Wcale.</p>
<p>Po walkach Jean i Erik odbudowali dom. Ale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ładowanie: Instytut profesora Xaviera dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży

Erik popatrzył na Jean, stojącą kilkanaście metrów pod nim; odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że oboje czują to samo. **Mistyczne** wręcz uniesienie z powodu czynionego dobra, radość z tego, że zrobią w mgnieniu oka coś, co innym zajęłoby lata. Erik naprawiał efekty swoich błędów – cóż, w mniejszej skali. Podczas ściągania metali zniszczył o wiele więcej niż mógł teraz naprawić.

Oblicze Nowego Jorku nieco się zmieniło, od kiedy  Statua Wolności leżała w częściach wokół Kairu, powoli przysypywana piaskiem. Paryż też był zdecydowanie inny odkąd z jego centrum wyrwano wieżę Eiffela.

To jednak nie było ważne – ważni byli mutanci i ich Alma Mater,   _Instytut profesora Xaviera dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży_

Kawałki gruzu dopasowywały się do siebie jak puzzle, składając się w stary kształt. Dachówki scalały się, drobniutkie kawałeczki szkła wlatywały na swoje miejsca w misternych witrażach.

_Xavier będzie szczęśliwy. A jeżeli on będzie szczęśliwy…_ Erik nie pozwolił sobie dokończyć tej myśli. Teraz był zajęty. Odbudowywali dom.

*

\- Ło, panie, a kto to panu tak spierdolił? – Mężczyzna chyba aż zapomniał o przylepiony w kąciku ust niedopałku. - Panie! Jak domek z kart, wszystko pasuje na styk! Toż to byle stuknąć młotkiem i się rozleci! Czy wyśta tu żadnej zaprawy, betonu, cementu nie dawali czy co?

Xavier zamknął oczy, z wyrazem bolesnej udręki na twarzy.

**Author's Note:**

> Piszę głupoty żeby odreagować końcowy zapieprz w szkole, I'm so sorry.  
> Nie jestem za bardzo w fandomie X-Men, więc od razu przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy w kanonie. I w sumie za wszystkie inne też.


End file.
